His Other Firefly
by publiuso
Summary: Firefly (MAL/OC) Breyro Serra is the kid sister of Inara Serra, and she did not get to choose if she could follow in her sister's footsteps. She was taken away, but meets Zoe Washburne before the war and they become friends. How will her presence on Serenity change things? Rated T, to be safe.
1. Prologue

_"__Oh, Inara, I'm actually…glad I was taken away all those years ago. I hate to say it, but I would've become a Companion, Mother would have me pressured into being one. And if I hadn't been taken away, I don't think I'd have met everyone I know. Una, We probably wouldn't even be on Serenity." I rambled to her one day. She laughed._

_"__Calm down, little sister. Now, I must ask…Is there anyone on the ship you've taken a liking to?" She asked, a small glint in her eyes. I blushed._

_"__N-No. Why wo-would you ask a silly question like that?" I lied, though I knew she could see straight through it._

_"__Oh? So who is it?!" She asked excitedly. "I want to know if there's anyone I'll have to not fall in love with for you." She winked. I sighed._

_"__No! Fall in love with whomever you wish, please. Don't hold back just for me!" I quickly retaliated. No it was she who sighed._

_"__Who, Breya."_

_"…__Don't…Please, don't think any less of me for this." I whispered. She nodded, leaning closer._

_"__I like Mal."_

~8~

_"__River! Simon! We have someone here to meet you!" Mrs. Tam called. A boy and girl, both younger than me by a little bit, ran up. While the boy eyed me shyly, the girl studied me. "Children, this is going to be your nanny, and her name is Breyro. She has given you permission to call her Ro, if you like. Now, your father and I must go to that gathering. Ta ta, you three!" I stared at the two kids in front of me. I turned to the girl, who looked to be about, oh, 8?_

_"__Did you do your schoolwork? And did you finish? Sorry, I hate asking because I hate being asked, but it was especially requested by your parents." I explained. The girl nodded._

_"__I'm River, and that's Simon. He's a dummy!" River giggled, pointing at Simon. I giggled._

_"__Oh? And did this Simon-dummy finish his work too?" I asked, turning to him with a smile on my face. He merely scowled up at me._

_"__Yes." He said before stomping off. I stared after him, curious. River rolled her eyes when he was gone._

_"__He doesn't trust people that easy." She offered, and rushed after him. I looked at my bag, then bent down and dug through it, finding exactly what I wanted. I walked upstairs to hear the brother and sister talking._

_"…__Never understand River! She could be mean and cruel, and she's not even that much older than us!"_

_"__She means us no harm Simon! She's nice, didn't even ask me about my knowing stuff!" River argued. I walked up to the door and knocked once, hiding my gift._

_"__Enter!" Simon called, only to see me. He sighed, and looked at River, who just sent him a glare. He sighed again, not looking at me. "I'm sorry I was rude before. Please excuse me." He mumbled, obviously not happy about having to apologize. I grinned._

_"__River…Could you leave us alone for a moment?" River nodded and ran out of the room, Simon's door closing after her. He looked at me, seeming nervous. "Now Simon, I hear that you wanted to become a doctor?" He immediately looked down, but not before I saw him rolling his eyes. "Or not." I corrected._

_"…__Can you keep a secret?" He asked after a moment. I nodded. "I don't really…want, to become a doctor." I raised a brow in confusion._

_"__Oh?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__Huh. Well, alright then."_

_"__You're not…disappointed?"_

_"__I would've become a Companion had I not…run away," I sighed. I felt his eyes on my arm behind my back. _

_"__What's that?"_

_"__Oh! It's, well, since I only heard you wanted to become a doctor, it's a textbook I found. It's relatively easy to understand, and not very thick, as you can see," I set it down in front of him. He looked at it for a long time._

_"__Do you want me to become a doctor too?"_

_"__I want you to become a good man. Maybe not great, maybe not horrible, but good."_

A/N~ Hey! This is a thing! :3 Anyway, sorry for the jumpy kind of feel in this, but it's the prologue. The rest is better(or so I've been told).

I do NOT own Firefly, nor any of the characters used except for Breyro. Any likenesses to anybody actually named Breyro Serra, they are coincidental, I assure you.

Thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoy! :3 ~publius/publiuso


	2. 1

Mal, Zoe and Jayne were at the vault outside. Wash and I were at our stations, worrying slightly despite us knowing that we don't need to.  
"Okay, we get the goods, get off this wreck and back on the ship."  
"Everything looks good from here." Wash said, and I walked over to his station, taking hold of a dinosaur.  
"Yes. Yes, this is a fertile land, and we will thrive." I said, moving the dinosaur as to show it's speaking. Wash turned and grinned at me, before taking hold of the other dinosaur. "We will rule over all this land, and we will call it…" I paused, trying to think of a name. I couldn't. "This land." I finished, still moving the dinosaur.  
"I think we should call it your grave." Wash said, his voice raspy but snotty at the same time, moving the other dinosaur to face mine as I did the same.  
"Ah! Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!" I cried out, turning my dinosaur completely to face his.  
"Ha ha ha!" He responded. "Mine is an evil laugh!" He said, snotty raspy voice back again. "Now die! Agh!" He attacked my dinosaur.  
"Oh, no, god!" His dinosaur went in for another round. "Oh, dear god in heaven!" I cried again, a smile stuck on my face. Suddenly, an alarm started beeping. We both stopped, putting the dinosaurs down and looking at the source, moving the trees and more dinosaurs off of it, to show a ship heading for us, or the wreck, fast and true.  
"Oh motherless son of a bitch." I left and sat at my own station, looking at my sensor with the same information.  
"Captain, we got an incoming Alliance cruiser bearing right down on us!" I called into the comms as Wash was busy trying to desperately move his dinosaurs off of the board.  
Mal cursed in Chinese. "Have they spotted us?"  
"Mate we can't tell if…"  
" Have they hailed us?" Mal said again, voice more exasperated and almost angry. I couldn't blame him.  
"If they're here for the salvage we're humped." Jayne spoke.  
"If they find us at all, we're humped." Zoe corrected grimly. "Thieving ain't exactly…"  
"I don't like…" Jayne and Zoe were talking at the same time.  
"Excuse me. Wash, Breyro, shut it down. Now." Mal interrupted. "Everything but the air." Wash started hurriedly pressing buttons. I guess you could say I was the main person for comms. at the moment. We usually took turns speaking, but now was a crisis.  
"Kaylee. Kaylee! Go to blackout. We're being buzzed." I called into the speaker.  
Kaylee spoke Chinese, before switching to English. "Goin' dark." I could practically imagine her buzzing about, pressing buttons and levers.  
"Wash, Breyro, one of you. They slowing down?" Mal asked, still at the wreck. Wash grabbed the speaker.  
"That's a neg. Doesn't look like they're interested in us." I took mine as Wash put his away.  
"We should be eating wake in a minute or two. Keep in mind, I say should." I remind him, putting my speaker back onto it's h s Wash and I kept looking at the boards, me glancing up every so often at the Alliance cruiser in front of us. My board started beeping quietly. Wash dashed over and looked at the same time I did. I cursed in Chinese, going to pull my speaker to find Wash already did.  
"Captain, we're humped!" He said into the mic.  
"Prep the ship now, both of you." We heard, and got to work, quickly turning everything back on.  
"Kaylee, fire it up!" I shouted, hopefully not to obviously distressed at being discovered.  
"Breyro, you okay?" Wash asked, picking up on my heightened tone.  
"Alliance got me once before. I ain't exactly excited to have them get me again." I replied, still quickly working, trying my damndest to not start hyperventilating as my lungs decided to not be my lungs and I knew I was having a panic attack. But, gorram, I am going to keep working. I'll just…hopefully not pass out and find myself in Mal's room.  
Again.  
"Crybaby, cry." Mal said through the speakers, ripping me from my thoughts and I smiled a little, feeling a bit better.  
"Make your mother sigh." I finished.  
"Engaging the Crybaby." Wash responded as he did just that. We waited a few moments, and I heard a clang somewhere on my girl.  
"Wash, we're on, go." Mal called through the microphone. We looked at each other and grinned. We pulled from the ship and I knew Serenity's backside was glowing.  
"Hang on travelers." I called, both Wash and I gripping the steering at both stations, and we blasted off. "We look shiny Captain." I called through. Wash took over.  
"They are not-repeat-not coming about."  
~8~  
Everyone crowded around Jayne and Mal, staring at the crate and waiting for Jayne to open it. When he did, Mal helped slide the top off and we all admired the contents.  
"Well there we are." Mal said as everyone was smiling down at them.  
"They're awfully pretty." Kaylee commented, still staring at the bronze colored bricks.  
"I'd say worth a little risk." Wash stated. I stayed silent, like usual.  
"Yeah, pretty risky sittin' you did there." Jayne muttered sarcastically.  
"That's right. Of course. 'Cause they wouldn't arrest me or Breyro if we got boarded. We're just the pilots." Wash snipped. I sighed. "We can always say that we were flying the ship by accident." I watched as Mal flipped over one of the bars and it had the Alliance's symbol on it. He quickly turned it back over. "You know they're pretty…" Mal cut Wash off in Chinese.  
"Problem sir?" Zoe asked. Maybe she also caught glance of the dreaded branding mark on it's backside.  
"Couldn't say." Mal lied, putting back the bar. "But we best be gettin' rid of these before we run into another Alliance patrol." Mal covered the crate again.  
"What the hell are they doing out this far, anyhow?" Jayne grunted, starting to try and move the crates. Kaylee and I stayed back to help.  
"Shining the light of civilization." Kaylee answered. She saw that I'd stayed back. "You go on ahead Ro. We got it covered here."  
"Are you sure?" I asked, hearing Jayne grunt again.  
"We're sure Brey. You get your pretty little ass to Wash." Jayne said, looking up from dragging crates. So I jogged up to Mal, Zoe and Wash.  
"How long till we reach Persephone?" Mal asked as I walked over.  
"Three or four hours." I answered, making Mal jump a bit.  
"Jesus Ro." He muttered, turning to look at me as I chuckled from scaring him. "Can we shave that?" Mal asked, turning back to Wash.  
"We're down to the wire on fuel cells. We run hot, We might not even make it." Wash answered.  
"Okay. Play it as close as you can." Mal nodded. "This catch is burning a hole in my hull."  
"Think that cruiser might have I.D.'d us?" Zoe asked, turning to Mal.  
"Let's hope not." Mal answered. "Contact Badger. Tell him the job's done." Zoe nodded. "Don't go to mentioning the cruiser, though. Keep it simple." Mal added, turning to Zoe. Her eyebrows knit together.  
"Sir, we're sure there's nothing wrong with the ca…"  
"It's fine." Mal assured her. "Just want to get paid." Zoe didn't look convinced, but continued up anyways. As soon a she was out of earshot, I turned to Mal.  
"Mal, that cargo is _branded _with the_Alliance _symbol!" I whispered, grabbing his arm.  
"I know, I know. Just…pretend it's not, okay?" He said, looking down at me. I was still recovering from my panic attack, and I can tell he noticed I'd had one. "Ro…" He said, turning very serious. More so than he already was. "Breyro, it happened again, didn't it?" He sighed. "You gotta tell me when these things happen Brey. Please." I shook my head.  
"I'm f-fine, Mal." I stumbled over my words. Damn, now he _knew_ I was lying.  
"No, you're not. Do you want to go to Med Bay?" He asked. I knew he was concerned and I should've been a bit nicer to him and thankful for his concern, but I wasn't. Not then, anyway.  
"I'll be fine." I emphasized. We were both still whispering. He sighed, giving up, but pulled me into him regardless. I caved, and wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist.  
"You know, you really get me worried." He muttered into my hair, kissing it.  
"Just call me a pain in the ass." I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled.  
"You're not that annoying." He said, letting go. We both walked to Kaylee and Jayne. "All right, let's get these crates stowed. I don't want any tourists stumbling over them."  
"We're taking on passengers at Persephone?" Kaylee asked, a smile creasing her face. She loved getting passengers. She loved meeting new people in general.  
"Yeah, that's the notion." Mal answered, walking over to the cranny and opening it. "Could use a little respectability on the way to Boros…" He got it open and put the door aside. "Not to mention the money."  
"Pain in the ass." Jayne growled, walking to the other crates.  
"No, it's shiny." Kaylee protested, a smile on her face and hands on her hips. "I like to meet new people. They've all got stories." She said, still smiling. I bit my lip. I…It's not that I didn't like meeting new people, it's just…I'd much rather sit in my quarters and read or draw or something than…interact. God, it took me nearly a year just to talk to anyone but Mal or Zoe. First I opened up to Wash, then to Kaylee, and lastly, Jayne.  
"Captain, can you stop her from being cheerful, please?" Jayne whined under his breath as they shoved the crate into the cranny.  
"I don't believe there's a power in the 'verse can stop Kaylee from being cheerful. Sometimes you just want to duct-tape her mouth and dump her in the hold for a month." He responded, looking at Kaylee. She walked over and kissed his cheek before they picked up the second crate.  
"I love my captain." She said, beaming widely. I watched all of this from the stairs next to the hold, a soft smile on my face. Mal just looked at Jayne with his own grin, and looked at me, grin just getting bigger.  
"You, my dear Breyro, are lazy." Mal said, glancing at me again.  
"No, I just can't lift those things for the life of me. I'm not exactly strong Malcolm."  
"Why can't you ever call me Mal?"  
"I do."  
"When?"  
"Almost always. You just can't focus on me at that moment so you never notice." I smirked. He chuckled. I got up and ran after Zoe and Wash.  
"…everything were right, we'd be in jail." Wash's voice faded into my ears.  
"It's just that the captain's so tense, and Ro had a…questioning look on her face."  
"Those two need a break." Wash sighed.  
"Mmm, they should have a, 'break,' together, wouldn't you say?" Zoe chuckled. Wash laughed.  
"Now, now. We can't talk about this, one of them might be around the corner!" Oh Wash.  
You have no idea how right you are.  
"Oh, but they'd work together those two. Not to play matchmaker, but they already act like a couple. The way he looks at her sometimes… And she him… Anyway, they do act like a couple. All they need is on-the-lips kissing." Zoe said.  
"What about Inara? She likes the Captain too."  
"That's something they need to settle themselves."  
"I guess you're right."  
"But those two actually do need a break. And the panic attacks and nightmares Breyro's gettin'…" Zoe trailed.  
"In fact, we could all use a couple days' leave." Wash remarked. Their footsteps stop.  
"We still got to drop the goods." Zoe replied, and I knew she was smiling.  
"And when we do," the footsteps resumed, "We'll fly off to Boros, rich and prosperous…Well, less poor, but with enough to find some sweet little getaway…" Their voices got softer, so I decided it was safe to follow them.  
"Oh, wouldn't mind a real bath." Zoe moaned.  
"Yeah, and a meal that included some sort of food." Wash added. They were both in la la land. I saw Wash running his hands over her. "Just a couple of days lying around. You with the bathing…" I hid outside the door, on it's right, listening and waiting for a good time to interrupt. "Me with the watching you bathe." This was getting a little sexual.  
"Well if the captain says it's all right." Zoe nearly chuckled.  
"What if we just told Mal we need a couple of days 'stead of asking him?" I saw Mal walking up and I decided I would go before him.  
"He's the captain, Wash."  
"Right, I'm just the husband."  
"Look, I'll ask him." Zoe said.  
"Don't forget to call him sir. He likes that." I said, walking in and over to my station.  
"Who likes what?" Mal walked in after me.  
"It's nothing, sir." Zoe said, getting off of Wash's station. Wash gave her a thumbs up, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Has the ambassador checked in yet?" Mal looked to me.  
"No. She had a pretty full docket." I said, turning to face him.  
"Well, after you talk to Badger, let her know we may be leaving Persephone in a hurry." He said, giving me a meaningful look. I nodded.  
"Inara has our timetable." I reminded him.  
"She should be checking in." Zoe added.  
"And I can tell her to cut it short, meet us at the docks." Wash offered.  
"Well, might want to _ask_ her. Tell her, and she'll be…less cooperative. Then I'll have to convince her, and…such." I suggested, turning to Wash. He nodded.  
"No, no. Don't want to get in her way if we don't have to." Mal rushed, looking at me before turning to leave. "Somebody on this boat has to make an honest living." He said, leaving. I sighed. Sometimes, I swear, Mal liked Inara. I mean, _like_ like Inara. And yet, people STILL ask if we're together, or say that we should be together. Except people that we deal with, that are men or women who find me attractive. Then they try to convince me to stay with them, it's a better life, I'll make you a princess, blah blah blah. I've heard it all.  
"Serenity, this is Shuttle One. What's your E.T.A.?" The speaker's crackled to life with Inara's voice. I grabbed the microphone before Wash could even reach for it.  
"Inara, hey! We're touching down at the Eavesdown Docks in about 10 minutes."  
"I'll join you there, little sister. Thanks."  
"Looking forward to it. We all missed you out here, big sister."  
"Yeah, me too."

A/N~ I do not own Firefly! Enjoy.


End file.
